DisgaeaXHighschool DxD: The new promise
by disgaea845
Summary: Being thrown into a new world with different system. How will the strongest vampire ever exist in the world fare again this? Might as well try to get some new comrades along the way while battle against some weakling. Now if only I have a way to get those lasses and womens off my back for a while would ease my headache a lot. Valvatorez X Valerie X ? X ?


**Ever since I reread my old fic, I can't seem to find a way to continues it so I have decide to change some plot here in order to get my story and plot goes more smooth. Still the grammar is still very bad sorry.**

 **Demon's thought '…Fool…'**

 **Demon's speaking "…Fool…"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and High School DxD**

 **Chapter 1 Tyrant's Arrival**

Ever since they was exist… humans have always fear 'the darkness' beings…

Demons, monster, vampire and ghost are those beings that always bring the 'darkness'…

It was also due to the fear, humans has been living conservatively…

Yet despise those fear… humans seek to destroy each other by War…

They constantly searching for ways to destroy each other…

By the end, humans had fear each other rather than fear 'the darkness'…

Hatred bred more hatred… tragedies bred more tragedies…

In one world, there will be a vampire that shall lead his comrades to stop this madness…

Though, what if there's a slightly change of thing…

…

…

…

The moon was shining very bright tonight, reflecting the blue lake below in a beautiful scenery… except that the lake was blood red and cover in the blood of millions humans corpses… sitting on the mountain of corpses was a young man of twenty-one or two with a long spiky hair and a long pony tail, the eyes of the hungry beast that bring absolute fear toward all creatures, a cape and an old style England clothes with an "X" symbol in middle of his chest. His name is Valvatorez, a vampire whose name fear across the lands to both human and demons alike with his title as 'Tyrant', the strongest ranking among all demons… and he is quiet piss off now.

'Ugh… what the hell happen these day…? Ever since I arrive at the human world weird thing happen around like they are taunting me… those three lasses that escape me the first time I arrive now has add another members within their group… sigh… I won't be surprise if they are going to get in the way of my meal one way or another… tsk foolish humans… well at least my comrades of this site has gone to the safety site…' Valvatorez thought as he rub his eyes recalling the event that happened the pass week since he arrive in the human world to beat some fear inside their heart just like a proud and noble demon he is… if only that those lasses, one with glasses, one look like an octopus and one… wearing a ridiculous prinny suit stop annoying him wherever he goes… now they have to add another pink-haired nun… the world must be really hating him now…

'They are not a threat to me… well no one have ever been a threat to me ever since I hold this title anyway… but they are just not part of what I have been plan though it's not like they are able to stop me anyway… though why do I have this unsettle feeling that something going to change my life a lot here…. Well I guess it's just paranoid…' Valvatorez thought before resuming with his meal of humans blood that he kill when they tried to take the life of his comrades.

 ***The next day***

 **Valvatorez POV**

"Ugh…"

"Damn…you…demon…"

"Forgive…me…dear…"

The last three soldiers fell to the ground as their bodies being cut into three pieces. As I made a clean finish work on them along with thousands of them.

"Fool… you shouldn't have challenge me instead…" I growl before step away from the scene.

'Hmm… I smell blood on the east of here… those fool tries to summon more of my comrades to fight the war for them… they shall pay for this…'

Finish the thought darkly, I turn and fly toward the smell of blood with the thought of revenging and awakening the comrades that have been in control by the human.

Arriving at the scene, it was chaotic, at least to the demons side, those damn human has use them as a shield so that they can reduce the amount of injured on them also more stamina for killing each other. Reaching my boiling point, I descend in the middle of the battlefield intend to teach those fool a lesson on not to messing around my comrades.

"What the-?!"

"It's a monster!"

Foolish humans… they doesn't even truly know that our race are called… they only care to prove each other whose is more superior…

"Humans who's sought chaos in this world… today shall be the date you face your worse fears… release my comrades right now… I shall show you all some mercy…!" I tried to ask them… nicely since I'm kind of forgiving now…

"S-stop staying and watch! It's just only one monster! Attack him now!"

"O-onward soldier! Kill the monster along with the enemies!"

Hmm… so they choose to die huh… I shall grand their wish…

"Foolish humans… disappear from my sight!" I yell out before sending a shockwave toward the entire army blowing them away… without knowing that I have blowing away my comrades as well…

"Ugh… dammit, I can't believe that I have blown away my comrades as well… demons how can you all cannot even withstand this weak shockwave… tsk, it's look like that you all have grown weak now due to being summon abuse by the humans…" I rant on feeling frustrating of how demons have become weak without knowing that someone has sneak up on me.

"Umm… Valzy…"

"Mister Valzy…"

"Sigh, whatever… I'm going refresh myself with some blood before going out to take care of this foolish war as soon as possible… the demons are become more weaker nowadays if I don't act soon…" I speak out my inner thought while ignoring those lasses that I meet the other day aside since they bring nothing but trouble…

"Please stop!"

What…? How could one command me after witness I destroy the entire army just now…?! Curiously, I look up to see a pink haired lass.

"What do you want lass…? Get out of my way, I going to get my meal now…" I growl at her before stalking forward.

"Please, can you just overlook this boy, he's young and have a bright future ahead of him, and he cannot die now…!" the pink lass spoke out

"Tsk… if he really want to have a bright future… he should not even put his life within this pointless war between humans now… beside, sooner or later he will die either way, what good he is now beside being my source of foods…" I reply her plead with a glare… humans are always like that, foolish and selfish, they are destroying each other without knowing it themselves…

"You need human blood to survive… I feel for you… but I still going to protect this boy's life… even if he is still going to walk back to the battlefield and will probably die… but I'm still going to protect him since he's hurt now and I have the power to heal him!" the pink lass said with conviction.

"Fool… you try to play heroine here will never be working… there is one concept you must always know… **you can never be able save everyone, whether peace nor war, there is only tragedy ahead of your future if you going to walk down this path** … I don't need your pity… I'm going to take your blood right now in exchange for the brat you save… but my mood is good now… stay out of my way before I change my mind…" I growl before release some of my power in order to scared the lass away

"Then you can take my blood instead… I'm read about a book on vampire… I know that they require a beautiful and virgin women blood that would taste great… not to flattering myself but I'm pretty cute and a virgin… so my blood should taste good for you… but promise me that you would never drink any blood after this…" the pink lass said looking at me with a determination look on her eyes.

"You… how do you not fear me and still stand in my way?!" I ask angrily

"Well, you're not really that scary and that is my ideal, my way of life and I intend to keep it till the end!" the pink lass smile while answering me

"Tsk… I will not take the blood of someone that does not fear me… it's against my principle and my pride as a proud and noble demon… Ah! I will just have to bring you to the depth of fear before taking your blood! Prepare yourself woman, you shall fear the name Valvatorez!" I smirk at her as I state my intention.

"Uh-huh, well the luck seem to be not on your side since I'm kind of hard to be scared… plus we are in the middle of war so pray for me not to die until the war end…" the pink lass said happily

"Demon don't pray, but it will do me no good if you die, so until the war end I shall pro-"as I about to finish my promise to the nun a portal suddenly appear by my side dragging me inside of it.

"Die! Foul Demon!" a magician yell as he jump out of his hiding place after finish casting his spell

 **End Valvatorez POV**

In one universe, the vampire Valvatorez would made the promise to nun Artina and eventually loss all of his powers. Witness the corruption of the netherworld government system, then lead a successful rebel against the system. Which in the end, he will be live happily along with his friends and comrades.

But in this universe…

"Tsk… damn humans, using dirty ambush trick!" Valvatorez yell as he push Artina aside and stabbing his sword down to the ground regain his balance.

"Mr. Vampire!" "VALZY!" "Mister VALZY!" Artina, Fuuka and Desco yell out as they watch Valvatorez being drag inside the portal.

"Damn you… I will destroy you all! **DEMON EMPEROR**!" Valvatorez yell angrily as he attempt to transform into his true form… but that one second of slipping during transform… the spell only needed a moment… one second would be enough… before Valvatorez could fully transform, the portal expand and cover his entire body…

That day, this world's Valvatorez have completely disappear.

"Umm, Desco…" Fuuka ask as she overcome her shock like state

"Yes, Big Sis…" Desco replied her sister as she was also shock

"We going to be kill by Fen Fen…" Fuuka ask emotionlessly

"Yes, we are… big sis, we are…" Desco answer emotionlessly

…

…

…

In the other world, humans had not really been truly fear the darkness…

They have god to protect them… feed them and guide them to the right path…

There are some not believe they are exist, some choose to ignore them…

The first war was not between human…

Yet they are belong to god and devils…

One believe in human, one tried their best to corrupt them…

In the end, both side has lost their leader…

All have been lost… mind… body… hope are broken

Dragon is no longer fly among the sky… Angel no longer protecting human out of their reach…

Youkai create a society only belong to them… the god is ignore the cry of their people…

Power tried to rule over everything…

One girl and boy wish for a miracle that they could hold to escape their race…

They wish shall be grant… soon…

…

…

…

Upon the castle, where the sun will never reach, the darkness and the damp covering the entire area. A castle with no light within it, there are no need for light since light are poisonous to this race…

Within the castle, a girl wish for something that be able to get her out of here, she wish for more freedom, she wish to see the world, she wish to know how her only friend is doing out there…

She known that as long as her power is still here, no one could be able to break her out… there are no prince that existed… now for her four walls in each side of the room are now the only thing she could speak her feeling to…

Looking out of window, she could see the moon shine brighter tonight… there could be a sign that her wish might become true…

'Who am I kidding…? My fate have been seal… no one have the power to save me…' the girl thought bitterly while shedding a tear

'Maybe the roof tonight will have the clearer view of the moon…' the girl thought before going out of her room and move to the roof…

 ***Few minute later***

As the girl settle down on the roof while watching the moon, her mood lift up a bit as she look at the beautiful scene where the lake reflect the moon.

'Ah, the moon is bright tonight… I wonder is there anyone out there is looking at the moon just like me…' the girl thought before chuckle bitterly knowing that people now are only care about wealth and power unlike her who have no hope and future at all.

'I wish someone could be able to take me out of here forever…' the girl wishful thought even though she convince herself that it's useless to wish for such thing to happen.

'Ah, I must go back to my prison… no my room now…' the girl thought bitterly turning to leave.

Just as she about to leave the roof, a portal appear… startled the girl took a few steps backward… within the portal, a person step out of it… from the girl's eyes she could made out that this man is around twenty-one or two of ages, with long spiky black hair with a pony tail, a pair of angry dragon eyes that stool one and eighty-five meter tall… what trouble her was this person body is particular leaking out powers which is very close to being infinity… daze by the display of power, the girl failed to notice that her 'body-guards' are coming toward her side.

"Princess, are you alright?!" the first one asked

"I-I'm fine, just a little startled…" the girl answer as she look at dozen of guards is now surrounding the man who just appear through the portal.

"Who are you?! Another assassin?!" the captain yell at the man while he stay silent and observe his situation.

"Either way, you are going to come with us now!" the captain yell at the man.

"… You will do just fine…" the man speak for the first time he have arrive.

All the sudden, the girl found herself being lift by the man on his shoulder while her body guard had been reduce to a pool of bloods. That was all she know before black out…

 **Valvatorez POV**

Damn that human, when I get out of here, I will destroy all of them… travel in an endless darkness without the direction is the kind of thing that he hate the most third only to Fenrich constant complaining. Speaking of Fenrich, I'm kind of missing his only friend slash comrades that I made for the first time. After walking endlessly for what seem an hour, I saw a light ahead of the path. Taking the chance, I jump out of the portal…

When my vision clear again, I could see that a blonde lass seem to be startled by my sudden appear. Then suddenly a dozen of guard appear on her side and surrounding me asking…

"Princess, are you alright?!" the first one asked

"I-I'm fine, just a little startled…" the lass seem to be princess answer her guard dog

"Who are you?! Another assassin?!" the captain yell at me while I stay silent and observe my situation.

Hmm… look like I have arrive at some castle where there are some kind of high-class lass living there… I might need the information about this place… well who better to ask then the lass herself…

"… You will do just fine…" I speak out before ripping the guards body away… literally… before picking up the shock lass that leaning on the wall, knocking her out… and leap away.

 ***Few minute later***

After leaping out of the castle for a while, I can find a forest in front of me… deciding that I have go far enough, I settle down before waking the lass… *stir*… hmm, look like the lass had wake up, no need for me to wake her then.

"Clear your vision lass… I have some question for you and for your sake… you better not lie to me…" I said glaring at the lass as she seem to get her vision clearly.

"You bring me out of the castle…" she ask while staring at me wide-eyed

"That I did…" raising an eyebrow I answer her.

"You are going to be kill…" she said closing her eyes in sorrow

"Nothing short of creator of the world can kill me now…" I told her as I narrow my eyes, did she just think that her entire kingdom's army could match my powers?

"You don't understand…" she speak slowly

"Understand what?" I ask before sensing some peak of powers is coming toward here… so they have send their dog out huh…

"You must run right now… I will tries my best to hold them back for you to escape…" she said sadly

"Stay here… you will have to answer my question later… don't even think of running… I can hunt you down…" I said before leaving the lass alone in the forest while walking out to face the enemies that send to hunt me down.

"Wait… I would like to know who you are…?" the lass ask staring at my back.

"You don't need to know about me… though if you insisted, my name is Tyrant Valvatorez, the future Master of Fear…" I said to her while turn my head slightly around

"Then you should be knowing my name as well…. I'm Valerie Tepes, holder of the Sephiroth Graal…" the lass said as she smile slightly at me.

"I have no need for your name and what you hold… though it's a useful question later…" I said before resume walking toward the enemies charging direction.

 **End Valvatorez POV**

And thus the meeting between the future hollow half-vampire and the strongest Vampire ever existing meet which can change the future for both of them. One will be more troublesome problems while the other could be the happiness thing ever exist in her life.

 _ **Next Chapter Preview: Tyrant Vs Strongest Devil and Devil Dragon**_

" _ **You are truly powerful… for…a…Vampire…"**_

" _ **From now on, you're my new rival… hahahah!"**_

" _ **Between Vampire and Devils, what are you?"**_

" _ **I'm a Demon, devils are just an insulted title for me"**_

" _ **You all shall die today"**_

" _ **Can you fulfill my wish…?"**_

 **Afterword:**

 **Hi guys, this is my second new fic that I write now and my grammar is still suck. Also I really need to get a beta-reader for this second stories. While I have been out of idea for the 1** **st** **one since it is kind of hard to get which scene fit in next.**

 **Though I might tried to get the 1** **st** **one continue while try to get a hold on the second one.**

 **Sorry for the English and grammar, this is not my 1** **st** **language so it's kind of suck**


End file.
